


You Could Say There's A Porpoise To It

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Zine Promos [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animals, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Are Best Friends, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Friendship, Engagement, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Viktor decides that the best way for a dolphin trainer to propose to another dolphin trainer is, surprise surprise, with dolphins; Otabek is just desperate for a back-up plan after Viktor gets to the proposal opportunity first
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Series: Zine Promos [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551694
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	You Could Say There's A Porpoise To It

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another promo for Holidays!!! On Ice- https://yoiholidayzine.tumblr.com/ , this time for Valentine's Day though
> 
> Yes, this is truly useless fluff, the EPITOME of useless fluff

"Happy birthday Christophe!!"

Glancing up from his phone, Chris smiled sweetly at his best freind, an eyebrow raising as Viktor draped himself over the blonde and kissed his cheek

"Thank you _cheri_ , now what do you want from me?"

Viktor feigned offense, pulling back with a pout on his face

"Chris! I'm so offended by that, I can't believe you're implying that I _want something_ from you just because I'm wishing you a happy birthday!!"

"It's the _way_ you're wishing it darling, I know you well enough by now to know that you're up to something, so go on and tell me what it is,"

"Well if you insist,"

Viktor plopped down on the bench next to Chris, scooting close enough to nearly be in his lap and leaning his arm against the back of the furniture

"You know, being born on Valentine's Day is very nice, but as a fellow holiday baby, I know exactly how tough it is to deal with, everybody wants to celebrate Valentine's Day and completely forgets about you.... but I don't, I love you Chris, truly, and I love wishing you a happy birthday in front of a crowd..... buuuuuuut....."

"Let me guess, you want to make some grand romantic gesture to your boy toy don't you?" Chris noted dryly, earning a sheepish look from Viktor

"I... want to propose to him, actually," Viktor clarified softly, wich firmly tugged the annoyance- however slight- quickly off of Chris's face

"Are you serious?"

Nodding, Viktor reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a ring box, popping it open to display the gorgeous golden ring on the inside

"Oh darling.... by all means, go right ahead, you know I'd never stand in the way of true love,"

"Really?" Viktor beamed, earning a nod from Chris

"Ofcourse, besides, since when do you need my permission?"

"Well it just seems rude to steal the show from you,"

Chris rolled his eyes, leaning his cheek on his palm

"Darling, we both know the only person who's permission you _actually_ seek is that of your soon-to-be-husband, and you only do that because it turns you on, don't break the trend on my behalf,"

Viktor beamed, leaning over and kissing Chris's cheek again

"I already got permission from Celestino and Phichit too,"

"See what I mean? Now if I had said no you'd have done it anyway," Chris pointed out with a teasing smirk

"Perhaps, but I knew you wouldn't say no, like you said, you love love too much,"

"Guilty," Chris chuckled, rising to his feet as Viktor sprang up to his own

"So what about you and Phichit? Are you thinking you'll take the dive sometime soon?" Viktor asked, shedding his jacket and making his way over to his locker

"Sometime perhaps, but not soon, we're enjoying things just the way they are for now,"

Viktor nodded, setting his jacket and ring in the locker and sighing dreamily as he shut the door and placed the key in it's proper spot

"Understandable," Viktor nodded, stretching a bit before stepping towards the exit of the backroom

"Coming?"

"For you darling? Always," Chris grinned back, hurrying to catch up with Viktor as Phichit's voice echoed through the auditorium only a few yards away

_"We're now happy to present, the AT &T dolphin show! Give it up for our trainers- Viktor, Chris, Yuri, and Yuri!!"_

Viktor's heart fluttered as he hurried out onto the stage

This never got old

~+~

"Miss Lilia, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Looking as annoyed as usual, Lilia glanced over her shoulder, an eyebrow raising at the brunette behind her

"What is it Otabek?"

"I'd like to ask your permission to propose to Yura," he said quickly, watching her eyebrow raise before deciding to quickly add- "At the dolphin show, today, with... one of the dolphins,"

Seeming to understand now why he was asking her permission, the woman's face wrinkled slightly, clearly not what he would call _thrilled_ at the idea

"You want to use our dolphins to propose to your boyfreind, is that right?"

He struggled not to wince, that.... sounded worse than it actually was

"I want to propose at the show," he corrected

"I would like it if one of the dolphins could help, I'm aiming for the last show of the day, I already cleared it with Satsuki, I'll be free for that time,"

Lilia was quiet for a moment, practically staring holes through him, clearly assessing

".....Fine," she ultimately decided, much to Otabek's releif

"Clear it with Chulanont, you have my permission,"

"Thank you Ma'am," he said with a deep bow, earning only a small shrug in response

Ah... it was much better than nothing though

Eagerly, he hurried towards the backstage area of the dolphin exhibit, relieved that the trainers were on lunch break... all except for Phichit, who always stayed ten minutes late and double check that the theater was empty and the doors leading from the exhibit tank to the theater tank were shut

Had he memorized the schedules of the trainers for months just for this exact reason? Maybe, but he was always prepared and he considered that to be one of his better qualities

"Phichit, do you have a moment?"

Surely enough, the trainer had just shut and locked the door leading to the stage, beaming up at Otabek cheerfully as per usual

"Hey Otabek! Yeah, sure, what's up my man?"

"I need to ask a favor, I want to propose to Yura today,"

"OOooh congragulations!!! Ok, cool, I'm on board, how can I help?"

"I'd like to ask him during the last show of the day, if you can arrange it to give the mic to me at the end and have him stay a little longer? I have this plan- what? Why do you look so ambivolant already?"

Phichit, wincing, wrang his hands a little, nose wrinkling

"Ahh man you've got the literal _worst_ timing.... that's the same time _and_ way that Viktor is gonna propose to Yuri later,"

Otabek deadpanned, because of _course_ Nikiforov would beat him to it, Viktor Nikiforov had the world's worst habbit of beating everyone to everything

The man was so damn lucky with his timing that Otabek was almost surprised he was born on Christmas rather than St. Patrick's Day, for being Russian he certainly had the luck of the Irish

"Could you do it for the next show? We already wished Chris a happy birthday in our last two, I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving you the ok,"

Otabek shook his head, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets, how Phichit just stood around in his wetsuit back here where the temperature was perpetually hovering around "freeze your ass off" was a mystery to him

"I only got clearance from Satsuki and Leo to take off for the last show of the day, the sea lion shows conflict with your's remember?"

"Ooooh right... then I can't just use your piniped pals to help you pop the question either..."

"No,"

"Huh, well... why don't you ask Gung Hong to borrow the otters? That'd be hella cute,"

Well, they weren't Yura's favorite... but otters _were_ cute and it was alot better than putting off his proposal for a different day so....

"Thanks Phichit, I'll do that,"

~+~

"The last show of the day? Isn't that around four?"

Otabek gave a simple nod, frowning deeply at the slightly concerned look on Guang-Hong's face

"I mean I'm not going to say _no_... but if you want the otters to be _active_ it might not be your best idea, the otters tend to nap around that time,"

Ofcourse they did

"I mean you totally _can_! It's just-"

"They won't be active, I understand, the sea lions are heavy nappers too,"

"Sorry," Guang-Hong frowned sympathetically

"It's fine,"

"Why don't you ask Minami if you can get the penguins in on it?"

Penguins....

Ok, sure, Otabek could do penguins

~+~

Apparently, Otabek couldn't do penguins

"Someone is already doing it?"

"Mila, not at the same time mind you but-"

"But it definitely wouldn't be the same if I followed her," Otabek sighed, rubbing his face in misery

"Kinda..." Minami winced

"Have you talked to Sara about the Belugas?"

"No... but I doubt it would work out, they're notoriously unreliable with training," he noted, pinching the bridge of his nose

Minami hummed, leaning back against the wall of the penguin exhibit

"Alligator?"

"I... don't see that going well, and Yura's not much of a reptile person..."

As cute as the baby gators were, Otabek just didn't see how he could make anything creative out of proposing via alligator....

Plus, Yura wasn't exactly a scales type of person

"Ummm..... turtles...?"

Otabek only gave a flat look in response, Minami was reaching and they both knew it

"Well, what's his favorite animal? Besides dolphins, I mean,"

"Sharks, but good look getting one of _them_ to carry him an engagement ring,"

Even on the _extremely_ off chance that they _could_ train a shark to do that- read: "Never gonna happen but feel free to try"- doing so in a couple of hours was impossible

"But maybe... you don't have to..." Minami suggested slowly, prompting Otabek to raise an eyebrow slowly at him

"There _might_ be another way you could do this,"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Otabek leaned back, nodding for Minami to continue

"By all means, go on,"

~+~

"Give it up for our very talented dolphins- Aria, Eros, Agape, and Kingston!!"

The audience clapped and cheered as per usual, and Yuri took a breath, preparing to head off of stage, but apparently Phichit had other ideas

"And give it up for our dolphin trainers, Viktor, Yuri, Chris, and Yuri!! But if I could get Yuri- uh, the brunette version- to stay here for _one_ minute, we actually have a very special surprise for you!"

A surprise for _him_? But... why? It was _Chris's_ birthday-

"Or to be more accurate, _Viktor_ has a surprise for you,"

Ah... ok, that tracked, Viktor lived on surprises, plus it was Valentine's Day, Yuri couldn't exactly say this was a shock

But it _was_ the first time Viktor had surprised him with anything during work

Head tilting, he held his hands neatly in front of him, turning his attention to Viktor as he took Phichit's place in the center of the aquatic stage, apparently having already been outfitted in a headset of his own

"Thank you for that Phichit," Viktor smiled politely, his soaking wet ponytail shifting limply as he turned to face the audience

"I've been blessed enough to work at this great aquarium for nearly a decade now, and I've made so many great connections here, some human, some not, but by far the most special connection I've ever made has been with my boyfreind, Yuri,"

Yuri's cheeks instantly pinkened, heart jumping into his throat as some upbeat pop music started to play

Generally they never mentioned their relationship during shows- none of them talked about their personal lives at all outside of giving a "Happy birthday" when the occassion called for it, Yuri was standing above uncharted waters here, across a massive tank from Viktor, and noticing as the audience clapped respectfully that one of the underwater doors was opening again, one of the dolphins swimming out before it slid shut

Yuri couldn't tell from this angle who it was though...

"It's Valentine's Day today, and I wanted to do something special for him, I thought, who better to help me with that task than the first dolphin we ever trained together? So everyone give another round of applause to Eros!"

And Eros, being the showman that he was, gave a high pitched squeak of excitement, followed by a flip in the air, bringing a set of "oooh"s and "awww"s from the audience

Ah, out of the corner of his eye he could see Phichit in one of the dark corners of the arena giving Eros the propper hand signals, having switched places with where Viktor had been before

"Yuri, you make my heart flip!"

Eros, at the word, flipped in the air

"And you make me jump for joy!"

Another jump, this time more simple, but garnering greater distance, swimming closer now to where Viktor was standing

"Without you, I would be nothing but a sad, lonely, dolphin,"

Eros popped up close to where Viktor was now, making another series of high-pitched squeaks, mimicking the sound of crying and earning a laugh from the audience

"So to you, my darling Yuri, I just have one question,"

Viktor jumped into the water, and only a second later was being lifted into the air by Eros, his arms spread out as the dolphin carried him to where Yuri was currently gaping at the other side of the tank

Viktor jumped into the water, swimming the last couple of feet and reaching down into the front of his wetsuit, pulling out a golden ring on a chain

"Will you be my valentine... forever?"

Someday, maybe not today, tommorrow, or the next day, but _someday_ , Yuri was going to have to get Viktor back for making him cry in front of hundreds of people

~+~

So now the sappy couple were engaged

It wasn't like Yura was _jealous_ or anything, he didn't care, it just meant that the annoying couple was going to get even more annoying, but he knew that was coming sooner or later so really, _he didn't care_

Yes Viktor made a stupid grand gesture in front of hundreds of people and the entire aquarium was talking about him and his stupid "romanticism", but Yura _didn't care_

He didn't, ok?

"Yura!! What are you still doing here?"

Eyebrows raised, the blonde turned towards Leo in confusion, shifting his jacket on

"Eh? What?"

"You're supposed to be downstairs with Otabek!"

"Since when?"

The aquarium staff had a pretty rigid schedule, for understandable reasons, and Yura almost never went downstairs unless he was on his lunch break or something, but right after a show? He was too busy getting dressed and then preparing whatever needed his attention before closing

"Didn't Mila tell you? Otabek needs to see you in the shark exhibit, it's pretty urgent,"

_Urgent_?

Urgent was never good

Cursing, he slammed the locker door, not even bothering to take his long braid down from the messy bun he had looped it into for his shower

Instead, he ran through the back hallways and hopped into the staff elevator, foot tapping impatiently as he hugged his employee jacket tighter around his thin shoulders, puffing out a breath of annoyance

Could this stupid Valentine's Day possibly get any worse?

The second the doors opened he sprinted out, making his way through the back halls again before emerging in the main hall of the shark exhibit, cursing under his breath

It would have been _nice_ if Leo had said _where_ in the damn shark exhibit, with seventeen veiwing windows and three curved halls, it wasn't going to be explicitly easy to find Otabek, especially when the aquarium was nearing closing and the crowds were getting in their last veiws at Jaws and his brethren before having to head home

But much to Yura's surprise, there was no crowd in the entry hall like he expected, all of the first five windows were clear

Strange....

Nose wrinkling, he hurried towards the center of the exhibit, eyes rolling when he discovered that everyone had congregated there, though he couldn't imagine why, sharks were the coolest animals in the world but they rarely did anything that was actually entertaining

Unlike most of the more individualistic creatures like otters, seals, and dolphins, who could draw a crowd by doing somethung funny or cute, sharks sort of just.... swam.....

Even their feeding time was pretty off-screen so not alot to look at, and that time period should have ended an hour ago so there wasn't even _that_ to cause a congregation

The only thing people typically herded around for like this was dives, but the last dive had been _two_ hours ago so that couldn't be it

Except that, as Yura pushed his way through the crowd to see what was going on, he found himself to be woefully mistaken

There _was_ a dive going on- an unscheduled one, wich was nearly unehard of outside of some urgent matter, but even more surprising than the dive it's self was who was participating in it

"Beka...?"

What in the hell was Otabek doing in the shark cage!?

He didn't work with sharks, he didn't even dive!

...Well, he _could_ dive, all trainers were scuba certified, but just like Yura and the other dolphin trainers, he never actually used that skill at work, Yura couldn't even remember ever seeing him dive before, so why was he suddenly in the shark cage?!

But... that was definitely him... the only other guy at the aquarium with an undercut was some asshole from the gift shop so...

Mouth dry, he watched as one of the aquarium's massive tiger sharks swam right past Otabek's cage, wich was perhaps the coolest thing he had ever seen

....Atleast, until he noticed the weird rolled up... tarp... thing... that Otabek was currently unrolling... wich turned out to be a sign, neatly reading _"Yura, will you marry me?"_

"Holy shit..."

Yura pointed ignored the glare that came from a mother of some toddler next to him, who the fuck cared if he was going to be the one responsible for teaching some kid "shit"? He was going to get MARRIED!

Ofcourse, there was an issue presented to him here: How did he say yes?

He couldn't very well tap on the glass, and shouting would do him no good, so he could really only think of one thing

He took in a breath, then held his hand out, and gave Otabek- _his husband-to-be_ \- a thumb's up

Another tiger shark passed by the cage, and Yura sighed softly, decidedly _not_ swooning but... you know... still pretty romantic and shit

Yeah, _maybe_ the world's most annoying couple had proposed with dolphins, but _his_ boyfreind proposed with _SHARKS_ , and if anyone thought Yura was going to be any less insufferable about that than The Cotton Candy Twins were going to be, then they were dead wrong

Sharks were the coolest anyway


End file.
